Under the Sakura Tree
by Blu3 Gaz3tt3
Summary: [AU] Serenity decided to stay with Joey and go to school with him. Everyday, hanging around with her brother’s friends, she begins to feel out of place and decides to eat alone… [SxS]
1. Sub Sandwich

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Author's Note:** I had this short, short SxS story in my head for a while. As for short, short, I'm talking about this story being 5 chapters.

**Summary:** (Slight AU due to the fact that Duke has been hanging around with the group ever since Duelist Kingdom Takes place after everything.) Serenity decided to stay with Joey and go to school with him. Everyday, hanging around with her brother's friends, she begins to feel out of place and decides to eat alone…

**Ceara Corey- **I give you treats for helping me with this chapter.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**Chapter 1 – Sub Sandwich**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

The one-foot, homemade, sub sandwich looked mouth-watering. It contained slices of pickles, tomatoes, shredded lettuce, and turkey slices, with mayonnaise on one wheat bun and mustard on the other. Serenity licked her lips at the sandwich she made earlier that morning.

She was sitting with her friends, feeling out of place… again. She had felt like this every day since she started coming to school. Of course, after her brother paid for the surgery, she told her mother that she wanted to stay with him. Her mother disapproved at first, but felt guilty when she remembered the past.

Joey was able to afford his own apartment with the leftover money. The only things he bought were food and clothes. Then, he would go to Yugi's and hang out for a bit. He would come home late after spending the rest of the evening with Mai.

Serenity sighed as she watched Mai and her brother being lovey-dovey. Yugi continued teaching Tea how to play duel monsters and telling her how each unfamiliar card works.

Just as she was going to take a bite, she heard two people talking about her. Tristan and Duke **always** talked about how each was going to win her heart. It felt like she was **hearing** a debate.

"Serenity will go out with me because I was there when she was in the hospital!" Tristan said.

"Yeah! You showed up after she received her eye surgery! How come you didn't show up before she had it?" Duke argued.

"How do you know when I got there?"

Duke smirked. "Moneybags isn't the only one who can hack into computer networks."

"To answer your for question, I did, but I got there at a bad time! No visitors were allowed after nine, but I was there afterwards! And then, I came clean. I told her the truth!" Tristan spat.

"I didn't even know until afterwards! When Mai picked her up! Plus, you turned into a monkey, remember in the virtual world?" Duke yelled.

"She was holding **me** in her arms! Score one for me!"

"And I took you away from her, because you looked **heavy **in her arms! Hey? Ever thought that she was getting tired from holding you, monkey-boy?"

"Hey, hey! Remember when that creature was chasing your ass?" Tristan laughed.

"I was protecting Serenity, **not** you! At least I had the **guts** to do it, dumb ass!" Duke yelled as Tristan sweat dropped.

"Well in the end, she will choose," Tristan turned around and noticed Serenity was gone.

"Where did she go?" Tristan asked to himself.

"She's probably upset because I spoke the truth." Duke smirked.

"Your jabbering mouth scared her, Dice-boy."

"Look who's talking, Pin-head."

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Serenity sat on the grass leaning against the sakura tree. "They can't keep their mouths shut. At least, it's peaceful here."

Unwrapping her homemade sandwich, she was about to take a bite when she heard small footsteps. Everything became quiet and then it sounded like typing. She leaned to the side and noticed that the source of the sound was a laptop. He turned to her, making her feel uncomfortable. She stood up and quickly wraps her sandwich. When she looked up, he was blocking her path.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba. I didn't know you were here. I promise not to bother you again. I'll be going now," she stepped forward, but he didn't budge.

"You're the mutt's sister, right?" he asked as her eyes shifted to his.

"Y-yes, but he's not a mutt," she stammered.

He smirked at her. "Heh. I take it you don't know his past, but I believe he told you to stay away from me at Battle City?"

Serenity did not like where this was going. She crouched down and was about to go underneath his arm, but he stopped her again.

"Going somewhere?"

"Kaiba, please. I promise not to bother you again. I didn't know you were on the other side of the tree. I heard typing and… well, I'm sorry," she said anxiously, dropping her wrapped sandwich.

Kaiba looked down and picked up the sandwich. Knowing she wasn't going anywhere, she sat on the grass again.

"Your sandwich looks good," he handed it back to her.

"I made it myself," she noticed the change in his voice. She couldn't believe he handed it back to her. "Would you like half of it, Kaiba?"

Kaiba sat down on the grass in front of her. He realized that he had a few cups of coffee early in the morning and nothing else since. Busy as always, his mind never thought about food. That's when he heard a growl coming from his stomach, making Serenity giggle. With one glare of his sapphire eyes, he silenced her.

"Here," she handed half of the sandwich to him.

He looked at it as his stomach growled again.

"I know you're always busy, but it's a good take your mind off things every once in a while. Here, take it. You need to eat and sleep to have a healthy mind and body," she smiled.

Kaiba took the sandwich. He watched her take a bite of her half sandwich.

"You're not scared of me?" he asked.

"You have Domino in your hands. Plus, I know you and my brother go way back, and you can make his life miserable. In reality, I don't want to get on your bad side."

_At least, she is smarter than the canine._ He took a bite of his sandwich. "This is delicious. You are better than my chef at home."

Serenity didn't know what to say, "Uh… thank you, Kaiba."

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

After finishing the sandwich, Kaiba went back to typing, still sitting across from her as she drew the Blue Eyes White Dragon he had loaned her. They sat in silence, minding their own business.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Hope you like that.

_**Ki Wingz**_


	2. Sage Salads

Wow! I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 1! I want to thank y'all! Gives everyone a Serenity plush. Merry Christmas!

**Alexandria Scherazade, NKingy, Troubled Spirit of Hell, o0Hikaru0o, MoonLightining3, Xiaphr, Journey Maker, Kikoken, SwordPrincess, Anayas-Creater, SetoxSerenity4Ever, NinjaAngel, XxSexiItxX, CrissCrossAnime, -&- Goddess of Destruction Ara**

_Italics are thoughts._

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**Chapter 2 - Sage Salads**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

A smile plastered on her face. Seto Kaiba had actually talked, ate, said that she was better than his chef, loaned her his Blue Eyes White Dragon (even though she gave it back to him after she finished drawing), all during lunchtime. She remembers the time they were on the blimp: Seto Kaiba was a cold-hearted CEO. However, she got to him when she told him that Bakura needed medical attention.

_I wonder if I need to buy groceries. _She walked inside the kitchen and noticed her brother leaning against the kitchen counter. His arms were crossed with a serious expression on his face. "Hey, Joey. I didn't expect you to be home so early. I thought you would be with Yugi or Mai by this time," she smiled.

Joey didn't move a muscle. "I heard ya were wit' moneybags durin' lunchtime. Tell me, did 'e come ta ya'? Did 'e hurt ya' 'n any way? Cuz if 'e did, I'll kick 'is ass fo' sho', dis time! I'll make 'm regre' it! I kno' ya' would neva go ta Moneybags, Sis!"

Serenity sighed. Only two options were open, and both led to the exact same thing.

_Option 1: Admit the truth, and I'll be lectured to stay away from Kaiba. _

_Option 2: Tell a lie, and I'll still be lectured to stay away from Kaiba._

_Choose either option and in the end, I'll still be lectured to stay away from Kaiba. Joey should write a book. _

"He's not… so bad," Serenity stated from what she observed today. They just had a small conversation.

"Wha'?! So, 'e did come on ta ya'! I'll go-," Joey became furious as he made a fist with one hand and punched it into his other palm.

"Joey. I'll be off now. I'm going to the groceries. I'll be back in an hour or two. Try not to make mess," Serenity slipped off her backpack and took her pink purse out.

"Okay. Becareful! I'm goin' ta Yugi's place. Rememba' if ya' see Moneybags, stay away from him. And if he gives ya' a hard time, ignor' him! Dat Moneybags is no good! Rememba, d way 'e treated me on da blimp? 'E called me names! Dat rich bastard is not nice! Did I eva tell ya' d first time when we met? I asked 'm a simple question. A simple question! And wha' does' 'e do? 'E-" Joey started to tell a story.

"Bye, Joey!" Serenity closed the door behind her and Joey just stood there.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**The next day…**

Sage would be the word. No, it had nothing to do with magicians since it was a wonderful, different color of green, salad. The color, sage, was just another different color green. It could jade, emerald, periodot, lime, and any other color green you can find in the thesaurus.

Serenity sat under the Sakura tree again, waiting for Kaiba. She took out both plastic bowls, and started to unwrap hers. Picking up her fork, she looked at wonderful, sage salad. Slices of tomatoes, cucumbers, lettuce, cauliflower, spinach, broccoli, and mushrooms were today's lunch special. Lunch made from the better-than-Kaiba's-chef, Serenity.

The sounds of leaves ruffling could be heard, and a pair of jet-black, boots were in front of her. She looked up and saw Kaiba lean down.

"Salad?" he asked, sitting down, as she handed him his bowl, and fork.

"Yes," she gladly said.

Kaiba looked at Mother Nature's produce. She took out the small bottle of ranch dressing she had her lunch box, and opened it. Licking her lips in delight, she began to pour it in a zigzag way on her salad.

"On a diet, Wheelerette?" Serenity stopped and looked at Seto, feeling a little hurt.

"No," she replied as she began to dig in. Her eyes immediately traveled to the salad.

Kaiba couldn't help, but felt guilty. "I normally don't do this, but I apologize. Don't tell anyone I told you this or else you'll regret it."

Serenity stopped chewing and looked back at him. Swallowing her food, she smiled, feeling much better. "Thank you, Kaiba. I promise not to tell anyone," she smiled at him once more and for some reason his heart thumped.

"Would like ranch dressing on your salad, Kaiba?" she asked, holding the ranch dressing.

"Yes… thank you," he took it from her and began to pour the dressing in a spiral.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

"I fired my chef as soon as I got home from work yesterday," Kaiba said, as he took another bite of his salad.

"Was my sandwich **that** delicious?" Serenity couldn't help but feel sorry for the chef.

"Yes. I have bought pricey sandwiches at expensive restaurants, and I rather have your home-made sandwiches," his piercing sapphire eyes looking right at her hazels. Serenity's blush made Kaiba smirk.

"Thank you, Kaiba," taking another bite of her greens.

"I have a proposition for you. I want you to become my chef. You will receive an excellent pay with full benefits," he stated, as he took bite of cucumber.

Serenity began to think for a moment. "I don't know what to say, especially, to my brother. If I told Joey, he would definitely not agree," she looked at Kaiba with a sad expression.

"You rather let the mongrel control your life?" Kaiba asked, as placed the empty bowl down.

Serenity looked at her salad, "I know I shouldn't, but…"

Kaiba zoomed in on her. Serenity blinked. "You are you. The choices and decisions you make are yours. If you make mistake, you learn from it. You fall, you get back up. If you fail, you try again. Don't let anyone get in your way," he backed away and opened his briefcase, taking out his laptop.

Serenity didn't know what to say. _Kaiba is right. I shouldn't let my brother tell me what to do and what not to do. My brother is always telling me what to do, like stay away from Kaiba. Well, not this time._

Serenity smiled at Kaiba, "Alright. I'll be your chef." Kaiba nodded and took out a contract from his briefcase.

"Sign here. You'll start today. I'll be at work, but Mokuba will be home," he pointed to the dotted line and handed her a pen from the inside of his white, coat pocket.

Serenity accepted the pen and signed her name. _Well, at least I'll have some company._ She smiled at the thought of making Mokuba his sweets. "Kaiba, I was wondering if you could do me just this one tiny favor?" she asked, hoping in her mind that he will accept.

"Oh? Well, I should grant this wish of yours since you gave me half of your sandwich yesterday, and made me a salad today. I like your generosity, Wheelerette," Kaiba smirked.

"Well, about this Wheelerette, please, don't call me that. I prefer Serenity, but not Wheeler or Wheelerette. That's all I ask for," she asked kindly.

"Deal. How about Bunny?" he asked as Serenity tilted her head to the side.

"Bunny?" she asked.

"It's better than being called the mutt's sister, or the term for female dog, bi-," Serenity interrupted, getting the idea.

"I prefer Bunny," she said quickly as Seto leered at her.

"Good," he happily said, as Serenity blushed again.

"You look like bunny," he said… happily?

_It almost sounds like if he's happy._ Serenity nodded and took his empty bowl away. She stood up and walked to nearest trashcan. Then, she felt someone was staring at her. Turning her head, she saw no one, but other students_. Must be my imagination._

Throwing the trash away, she walked back to the Sakura tree, and sat back down, trying to decide what to make tomorrow.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**Serenity:** "I'm a bunny again?"

**Authoress:** "Yes."

**Seto smirks:** "Just like that other fiction."

**Authoress:** "Yeah, but in that one you enjoy playing with her."

**Serenity blushes:** "True, and it's better than being called the 'b' word."

**Seto:** "I agree… Bunny."

**Authoress leaves the conversation immediately.**

**Serenity:** "Stop that, please!"

**Seto puts his hand underneath her chin and makes her look directly at his eyes:** "I want you to **beg** me to stop… Bunny."

**Serenity's face reddens even more.**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I apologize for the grammar mistakes. **Merry Christmas to all!**

_**Ki Wingz **_


	3. Sour & Salty Snacks

I know that was a quick offer from Kaiba. I do apologize, but please remember the story is only five chapters. Thank you everyone for enjoying the last chapter! I hope everyone had a nice New Years! Gives everyone a Seto plush!

**Sorceress Vanessa, NinjaAngel, o0Hikari0o, SwordPrincess, Troubled Spirit Of Hell, Journey Maker, Xiaphr, SetoxSerenity4Ever, SesshoumaruXRin, Rose123579, Chibified Indian, SelenexAngel, -&- The Red Lighting**

_Italics are thoughts._

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**Chapter 3 - Sour & Salty Snacks**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

When Serenity got home, she noticed a few boys giving her looks. Well, Joey was furious at her while Mai and Yugi were trying to calm him down. Tristan and Duke were giving Serenity a worried look. Tea just kept quiet, not knowing what to say for once.

"I thought I tol' ya' to stay away from 'm, Ren!" Joey looked like he wanted to punch someone.

Serenity looked at her brother, not knowing what to say. He did say that, but she enjoyed Kaiba's company. Even though Kaiba did hurt her what he said about being on a diet, he did apologize afterwards. She even said yes about being his chef and tomorrow she was going to start her job.

She looked away from them and that's when Tea spoke up, "Serenity, why don't you hang around with us anymore?"

_Ya'll act like I don't exist! Plus, the same thing happens everyday. _Serenity's eyes stared back at Tea's, "I just wanted some alone time."

"But you hang around with Kaiba since we all know that Kaiba does **not** hang around with anyone, but himself. Maybe he did or said something to you and he's blackmailing you?" Tea put her hand underneath her chin and began to think.

"Are you judging a book by its cover, Tea?" Serenity was beginning to feel a little angry.

"Judge a book by its cover? I don't think so. We all **know** **how** Kaiba acts judging from his personality. He's cold-hearted, brutish-," Tea was listing on what she and the observed and received from Kaiba, when Serenity's eyes became cold.

"I take it that you didn't read the details in the book very carefully," Serenity stated, making Tea shut up.

Tristan and Duke were in shock to hear something like that coming from the auburn-haired girl. Serenity gave them one last look and went to her room, locking the door behind her.

"What jus' happened?" Joey asked as he began to think that his little sister was on Moneybags' side.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Kaiba hung up the phone after talking to Serenity. Apparently, she was pissed off, but not of him, and that she didn't feel like making anything. Kaiba wanted to know why, but decided against it. At least, Serenity and he will have something to talk about during lunch tomorrow.

Kaiba went back to the computer and that's when Mokuba popped out of nowhere.

"Eavesdropping again?" Kaiba asked his little brother. Mokuba had a grin on his face.

"Brother! I know what I can do for you. I'll prepare lunch for you and Serenity!" Mokuba was so excited and hyper at the same time.

Kaiba sighed at Mokuba, "You ate sweets, didn't you?"

"Yes!" Mokuba replied cheerfully, jumping up and down.

"One of these days you're going to get cavities! I could have sworn I've thrown all your sweets away!" Kaiba yelled as Mokuba giggled.

"Awww! Big Brother's jealous!" Mokuba clapped his hands.

"Jealous? How?" Kaiba wasn't sure what Mokuba meant by that.

"You never had sweets before, so you have no idea what they taste like. I know that when girls and women are depressed, they start to eat sweets. At least eating it makes them a little happy when they are down, angry or both," Mokuba explained as Kaiba shook his head from side to side.

"You're wrong, Mokuba. The reason why I don't eat sweets is because I take care of my body," Kaiba smirked, while Mokuba shook his head from side to side.

"You're wrong, Big Brother. You never take care of your body. Especially, when you're at work. You don't even take a break to eat at least a snack. I swear! You definitely need a girlfriend," Mokuba said, when Kaiba stood up and slammed his fist on the desk.

This infuriated Kaiba, "I don't need a girlfriend!"

"Or at least get…" Mokuba immediately stopped when Kaiba rose an eyebrow. Mokuba had to shut up because his big brother never talked about the birds and the bees.

"What were you going to say, Mokuba?" Kaiba was curious.

"Nothing, Big Brother," Mokuba turned around and walked to the door.

"If you don't say it, I'm going to stop giving you allowance for a whole month," Kaiba smirked as Mokuba turned his head.

_Oh no! But it's better than what I was going to say, but I know a way he'll regret doing such a thing._

"It's better than what I was going to say," Mokuba said his final words, then left, leaving a speechless Kaiba.

Kaiba looked around his enormous room and suddenly felt lonely… again.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**-Wednesday-**

Today was very cloudy. So cloudy that it looked like it was going to pour anytime soon.

Serenity felt like she was attached to a ball and chain. Joey ordered Tristan and Duke to watch her, but not to touch her. She sat in silence, while Tristan and Duke started to tell her that Kaiba was jerk, and no good person. Sighing, she lowered her head on her crossed arms that were on the table. All she heard was 'blah, blah, blah'. No need to pay attention to them.

Yugi felt sorry for Serenity, but knew that deep down Kaiba did help… only when Mokuba was kidnapped. Well, he helped himself. Yugi remembered the time Serenity asked Kaiba to get Bakura medical attention and was surprised to hear Seto's answer.

He went back to Tea and noticed that look in her eyes. She felt guilty since yesterday. Joey and Mai were talking like if nothing happened.

That's when Serenity stood up and decided to walk away. Tristan and Duke began to follow her and Joey shifted his eyes to her. "Where do ya' think you're goin'?" Joey asked, still angry at her.

"Is it so wrong to have some peace and quiet? Excuse me, but I would like to be alone," she said calmly to her brother as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Ya' goin' to 'm, aren't ya'?!" Joey yelled as the students all turned around to see what the big commotion was all about.

"Joseph Wheeler! You are making a scene!" Mai yelled at him as Joey gave her sad eyes.

"But my sis-," Joey was cut off when he saw Mai's hand turn into a fist.

"For Ra's sake, Joey! It's like you want Serenity to become you! Look we all hate Kaiba, except for Yugi, but let her be!" Mai wanted to knock some sense to Joey.

That's when Mai turned around and winked at Serenity. Serenity smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to her. Mai was like an older sister and Serenity made her way to the tree.

Pin-head and Dice-boy were stunned as they just stood there. Friendship Girl had turned bluer, while the King of Games was trying to cheer her up. The Puppy had feared eyes while receiving words of punishment from a raging Harpie Lady.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Seto and Serenity were chatting about what had happened yesterday. They were talking about their brothers, while the wind began to pick up. Serenity shivered lightly, and that's when Kaiba placed his blue trench coat around her. He tilted his head to the side and noticed how… how… _what's the word? Well, the color suits her_. Then, a sudden image of her wearing his cobalt t-shirt came into mind. He quickly shook the thought away.

"Sorry again for not making any lunch," Serenity apologized for the nth **(1) **time.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. Speaking of lunch, my brother said he made some and put in my briefcase this morning," Kaiba laid his briefcase on his lap and started to twirl the numbers in place.

"What did he make?" Serenity was curious to know. Being with Kaiba made Serenity's day happy again.

"Not sure," Kaiba said. Being with Serenity made Kaiba's day calm, peacefully, and no longer lonely. Then, he opened his briefcase and irked. Kaiba began to feel a headache coming rapidly.

"MOKUBA!" He yelled as Serenity giggled.

Sapphire eyes darted to hers, and Serenity smiled, "Well, I can see why he did that, but it looks like he still won't receive his allowance. It doesn't hurt to eat these, but they are a little bad for your health if you eat to much of them."

Inside the briefcase was nothing but salty and sour junk food. That's when Kaiba noticed his laptop was not there. _No wonder it my briefcase felt lighter._ "I guess," Kaiba was still upset and handed her a bag of chips.

"Thank you," Serenity gently said and took the bag. She opened it, took a chip, and bit it.

"Salty," she said and took another chip, handing it to Kaiba this time. Kaiba looked at the chip and began to examine it. He took the chip from her hand and continued observing as if it were some small device. Then he popped it into his mouth and chewed very, very slowly. A straight face plastered on Kaiba.

_I guess he doesn't like it. _

That's when he looked down and noticed a pickle in plastic. He picked it up and Serenity's eyes widen. _If he doesn't like salty snacks, then he definitely won't like sour stuff. _

"You won't like that, Kaiba," she said as she took put another chip in her mouth.

"Why is that?"

"It's sour," she said, and Kaiba put it back in briefcase. _Mokuba is definitely going to receive the ultimate punishment. _Kaiba had no choice but to starve. It's not like he ever did that, though. His eating habits were a little messed up ever since he was little, since he always doing educational work, and being trained to be well-mannered by his bastard step-father, Gozaburo Kaiba.

Kaiba sighed and decided to wait for Serenity's cooking tonight. Serenity saw the look on his face and felt sorry for him. Then, she thought about what to make tonight.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

I apologize for the grammar. Hope you enjoyed that!

_**Ki Wingz**_

1.) nth represents any number.

Just to let y'all know, some of us authors have been replying to your reviews, but you probably haven't recieved them because of problem.


	4. Spaghetti & Sushi

I want to thank those who reviewed my previous chapter:

**Landi McClellan, xXRoseGoddessXx, Troubled Spirit Of Hell, SwordPrincess, Me, XxSexiItxX, Sweet Revenge 666, D.D. Warrior Lady, Kikoken, NinjaAngel, Rose123579, SetoxSerenity4Ever, Shadow In The Basement, -&- FenixsGurl-Ice**

_Italics are thoughts._

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**Chapter 4 – Spaghetti & Sushi**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**-Evening-**

The sky was indeed getting very cloudy. The winds ruffled through the leaves and made the trees bend a little bit.

When she opened the door, all lights were off. She switched the button and noticed Joey sitting down on the chair, crossed-leg. Tristan and Duke were right behind his, with crossed arms. Serenity rose her auburn eyebrow as if it looked like a scene from some random mafia movie.

"How could ya, sis? I thought we 'ad a deal. Stay away from moneybags!" Joey insisted. Tristan and Duke both nodded in agreement.

Her hazels eyes rolled and that's when Joey snapped, "Ya will stop hanging aroun' wit' 'im, right dis instant! Duke, Tristan, make sure y'all keep 'n eye on my baby sis startin' now!"

Serenity turned her heel and was stopped from what Joey said. "Ya walk out dat door, ya neva come back. Of course, Duke and Tristan will keep an eye on ya durin' school and afterwards."

It started to pour heavily outside.

She just couldn't believe what her brother said. _So, who cares if Kaiba and he are rivals, it's my life. Kaiba's right. My decisions and choices are my own. I just hope he lets me stay at his place for a few days while I find an apartment._

So, she ran out. Joey snapped his finger and pointed in her direction. "Go!" he commanded to Duke and Tristan.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**-Ding, Dong-**

Serenity was soaked, shivering, and rubbing her palms on her arms to keep warm. Her legs couldn't keep still. At least her books and paper work from school were dry due to thick fabric of her courier bag.

A little boy opened the door and smiled at her, "Come in!"

She immediately walked in and stepped on the mat. "I'll go get my brother," the little boy said as Serenity realized it was Mokuba.

_He's gotten a little tall. His smoky colored hair as gotten longer, too._

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

"Big brother! Someone's here to see ya!" Mokuba yelled ecstatically.

Kaiba looked up from his computer

"About what happened today, I've just extended your suspension to six months," Kaiba stood up as Mokuba face became extremely depressed.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

"Achoo!" Serenity covered her nose. _I hope I don't get sick._

She looked up from the staircase and saw Kaiba walking down with Mokuba. He stopped and noticed Serenity was soaked wet.

"Come with me, quickly," he ordered as she ran up to him, trying not to slip.

"Mind if I get cleaned up?" she asked politely as he showed her to his room.

She followed behind him, while Mokuba kept turning his head back to her and his brother. Then he beamed at her and held up his index and middle fingers. Then, he gave her thumbs up. That's when he walked down to her and tapped at her shoulder.

"You and my brother should get together," he whispered in her ear and ran off.

Serenity blushed as she noticed the older Kaiba was at the top of the stairs, waiting for her. "What did Mokuba say?" he asked curiously while her face was still flushed.

_Can I really say **that** to Kaiba _

"Um… Mokuba said that we should get together," she truthfully said, looking away.

Kaiba blinked. _I guess he stopped caring about his allowance._

"I'm sure he was just kidding," Serenity said playfully, waving her hand.

She reached the top of the stairs and Kaiba couldn't help but stare at her. "Kaiba?" she asked, breaking his thoughts.

Kaiba shook his head, "Let me show you where the shower is."

Serenity nodded as they headed to his room. And for little Mokuba, he went back to being depressed. _No sweets, sours, salty junk food for six months._ _Can I live that long?_

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

After the warm shower, Serenity felt better. She put on Kaiba's royal blue, t-shirt and black socks. She blushed, but at least the shirt went to her knees. Walking out of the bathroom, Seto turned in her direction and smirked devilishly in his mind. _She's looks… looks…_

"Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes," she walked up to him. Kaiba simply nodded to her.

"Well, I'm off to the kitchen," she smiled as she began to walk away.

He watched her leave and she waved at him. He tilted his head and found the word he was searching for. _She looks... looks…_

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**-30 minutes later-**

Steamy spaghetti with a few meatballs, sliced mushrooms, hints of cheese, and poured over red sauce, was on a silver platter. The aroma of it made his stomach growled as Serenity put her hands together, hoping he'd like it. He took the silver fork, and began to twirl the spaghetti around it. Picking it up, he looked at the delicious contents.

Sapphire eyes looked at her as he licked his lips very, very slowly, making Serenity turn around. _Was he thinking of putting that mouth into good use?_ Serenity shook the dirty thought away, and turned back, as she watched Seto chew on it.

She saw him swallow and lick his lips again. _Bad, Serenity, bad!_

"Very delectable," he wiped his mouth with a white napkin. She smiled and bowed to him.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

"Kaiba," she asked politely.

"Yes?" he was moving the mouse a lot.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a few nights as I look for an apartment?" she asked, hoping her prayer or wish would come true, when in reality, she wanted to stay with him.

Now, she caught his interest. "What happened when you got home?"

"My brother loathes the fact that I've been hanging around with you during lunchtime. So, he told me to stop it and order Duke and Tristan to watch over me. Well, before I left, he said that if I walked out of the door, I could no longer go back," she told her story as Seto leaned back.

_So, I understand why the mutt wants her to stay away from me, but he doesn't have to right to order her around. Even though, we both have younger siblings, I can understand why he's overprotective of her. However, he's too overprotective with her._

He got up and walked to her. Placing his hand underneath her chin gently, he replied with his sexy voice, "Stay."

Serenity nodded and felt herself drifted off into a deep slumber. Seto caught her, and picked her up. Looking at her, he smiled for the first time in a long time. _She's adorable._

He placed her on his bed and checked her forehead. She was burning up just a little, remembering the times when Mokuba would have fevers. Pulling the blankets on top of her, he zoomed in on her, wondering what her lips would feel like on his. _Do I have some sort of crush on her? _He bit his lip and had to admit that he did. She is the only one that is the nicest, sweetest, warm-hearted person he ever met, aside from his brother. Unlike other fan girls, who wanted him for his money, fame, power, and looks.

_Maybe Mokuba is right about me getting a girlfriend._ He looked down and realized she was his other half that made him whole.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**-Thursday-**

They were sitting on a picnic blanket underneath the Sakura tree, sharing some sushi that Serenity made very early that morning. This time, Kaiba was sitting next to her as they both leaned back against the tree trunk. She would smile, and he would have cold or serious expression on his face. Never he did smile once, but at least he was well mannered.

Then a thought came to Serenity. She realized that her sub sandwich did have slices of pickles. "Kaiba. I just realized that I added a few slices of pickles in my sandwich the other day."

Kaiba chewed with his mouth closed and looked at her. He nodded slowly, careful not to choke and was about to pick up another sushi with his chopsticks, when suddenly a group of students were in front of them.

They both looked up and noticed that there weren't going to get any peace and quiet. Joey, Mai, Yugi, Anzu, Tristan, and Duke had appeared.

Joey was extremely furious at Kaiba. Kaiba glared back with his cold eyes.

"What do you want, Mongrel?" Kaiba asked, feeling an irritated headache coming along.

"I thought I told ya to stay away from 'im," Joey was fuming.

"Joey, would you just give it a rest? You can't tell me what to do," she replied, shocking everyone, except for Kaiba who was smirking.

"Tell me, K-9, why do you wish your Serenity to stay away from me?" Kaiba asked, smirking.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A COLD, EGOTISTIC, BRUTISH, DOESN'T-GIVE-SHIT-ABOUT-ANYONE-ELSE, ASSHOLE! I BET ANYTHING THAT YOU ARE JUST USING MY SISTER!" Joey yelled, as everyone stood quiet.

Kaiba stood up. "For your information, I don't order nor use your sister around," Kaiba coolly said.

"Serenity, do you believe this jerk?" Joey asked her, as she stood up.

"Joey, you told me not to come back to the apartment. Kaiba offered me a place in his manor," Serenity smiled at her brother.

"Wha'?" Joey couldn't believe what she said. Tristan was upset the fact she moved in with Kaiba. Duke was pissed off for the fact that he wanted her to stay in his mansion.'

Mai shook her head and grabbed Joey's ear. They all walked away, while Joey kept saying, "Wait! I need to continue talking with my sister!"

Seto and Serenity looked at each other. She gestured her finger to Kaiba as he leaned down. "You have small smudge of sushi on your cheek," she said as he nodded. Then, the unthinkable happen. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and licked particles of food very unhurriedly.

Seto's eyes widened as he looked at Serenity. _Does she have a crush on me?_ Serenity unwrapped arms and winked at him. She began to gather the stuff quickly before the bell rung. Seto just stood there, stunned and happy at the same time… well, happy in his mind.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

I apologize for the pint of grammar, one tablespoon of Seto and Joey being OOCs , and one teaspoon of pervertedness.

_**Ki Wingz**_


	5. Strawberry Sundae

I want to thank those who read, reviewed, and supported this short and sweet story. I hope everything was not rushed, including Seto x Serenity's relationship. All of the chapters' titles were inspired by the letter 'S' due to the first letter of Seto and Serenity. Thank you all for being patient and wonderful! **–Gives everyone a Huggable Seto x Serenity plushies-**

**Alexandria Scherazade, NKingy, Troubled Spirit Of Hell, o0Hikaru0o, MoonLighting3,** Xiaphr, Journey Maker, Kikoken SwordPrincess, Anayas-Creater, SetoxSerenity4Ever, **NinjaAngel, XxSexiItxX, CrissCrossAnime, Goddess Of Destruction Ara,** The Red Lighting, Sorceress Vanessa, SesshoumaruXRin, Rose123579, Chibified Indian, **SeleneXAngel, Landi McClellan, xXRoseGoddessXx, Me, Sweet Revenge 666, D.D.** Warrior Lady, Shadow In The Basement, FenixsGurl-Ice, Space Demented, CodeBlueEyes987,** -&-** **Petite.Ina**

_Italics are thoughts._

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**Final Chapter - Strawberry Sundae**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**-Evening-**

Joey was looking to the left… then the right… then, the two tall, white doors that were in front of he and Mai. Yes, Mai literally dragged Joey to Kaiba's mansion. "Now remember, Joey. You came here to apologize to your sister and Kaiba," Mai ordered him.

"I'll apologize to my sister, but-," Mai's fist was in his face. He didn't want to her to yell at him again.

Realizing she never wore any tennis shoes, he gulped and ranged the doorbell. He took a quick glance at her heels and noticed how pointed they were. "I know I would never hit a lady," Joey sighed sadly, as Mai clapped her hands and grinned.

"I know, Joey," she replied and gave him a kiss.

A sad, little boy opened the door, making Mai and Joey shocked for the first time. Usually, Mokuba was never like this. What did Kaiba do to make Mokuba look so gloomy?

"Are ya a'right, Mokuba?" Joey asked in concerned.

"I'm not going to get my allowance till six months later," Mokuba whined as Mai giggled.

"Oh, Mokuba. You and your love for sweets," Mai smiled as Mokuba nodded his head.

"Mokuba, where's yo' bro?" Joey asked, wanting to apologize quickly and leave.

"He's upstairs with Serenity. I'll take ya'll to them," Mokuba said, as Mai and Joey walked inside.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Joey was looking to the right… then the left… then, the two tall, white doors that were in front of he and Mai. He sighed and put his hand on the lever. Pushing the lever down slowly was making Mai irritated, "O', for Ra's sake! Just push it down and go in!"

The puppy did what he was told. He opened the door and the scene he saw had shocked him.

His brown eyes popped out and his jaw hung down. _What is sister doin' on top of Moneybags?_ He rubbed his eyes just in case he's been having some sort of nightmare. Blinking a few times, he thought he might need glasses. Nope, she was still on top of him! Oh, that's not all. _She's feedin' him!_

Mai got behind Joey and started pushing him forward.

"Joey? Mai? What are you two doing here?" Serenity asked as she placed the bowl of shrimp soup on the desk. The silver spoon was in her hand.

_How did dis happen? She feedin'… sittin'… livin'… Moneybags._ This was just too much for Joey. _I'm going to explode!_

"You came all the way here to stare, mutt?" Kaiba broke the silence, wanting to get back to what Serenity and he were doing.

Joey looked at him. Kaiba stared back, his expression never changed, of course.

"I jus' came here ta… ta…" He started to stutter.

"C'mon. You can do it. I'll give you something special tonight, if you apologize to them," Mai whispered sensually in his ear.

He couldn't help it. He wanted that something special from Mai as soon as possible. _Might as well apologize n ge' it over it._

"Look. I came here ta apologize ta ya n Mo-," Mai elbowed his right side, "Kaiba fo' wha' I did earlier today. Serenity, I'm sorry I kicked ya' out of de house. I didn't mean ta. I… I… I guess I'm jus too overprotective 'cuz ya' are still my baby sista'," Joey rubbed his hand on the back of his head.

Serenity smiled and looked at Kaiba. Kaiba nodded in approval. Putting the spoon in the warm soup, she got off him and walked to Joey.

"I know brother. You'll always be big brother. The overprotecting type," Serenity smiled.

"Are ya' sayin' I'm forgiven?" Joey asked, hoping that she would forgive him.

Serenity beamed, "Of course."

They hugged each other. Joey wanted to cry, but held his tears back. He did not want to Moneybags to see him cry.

"Mai, will you come with me to kitchen?" Serenity asked as Mai nodded. "Sure," Mai said happily as they left the room, closing the door behind him.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Joey walked towards Kaiba desk. Kaiba rose an eyebrow.

"Promise me one thang. Take care of my sista n don't break her heart," Joey extended his hand. Kaiba started to examine the hand, just in case the dog didn't do anything to it.

"I don't have anything on my hand, Moneybags!" Joey raised his voice. Kaiba stood up and smirked.

"I promise, Mutt," Seto grinned as Joey shook his head.

"For the last time, I'm not a dog!" Joey yelled as Kaiba laughed and extended his hand.

The both shook on and went their separate ways.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**-Friday-**

Joey was smiling. A huge smile that it frighten the teachers. Mai was… well, blushing. Tea was once again cheerful. Yugi was happy again. Duke and Tristan were holding a box of tissues, because they got "sick".

"I knew I shouldn't have ran in the rain," Tristan sniffed, wiping his nose with a tissue.

"I have allergies," Duke's eyes began to get watery.

The both looked at each other, glaring daggers.

"Bullshit!" they both yelled angrily in unison.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

It turned out to be a beautiful day. There was a slight breeze in the air and Kaiba and Serenity sat underneath the Sakura tree. Kaiba told her to sit on his lap again and she complied. Mokuba told her last night that Seto never had sweets in his life, so, she decided to do something different for a change.

She pulled out the strawberry sundae from her lunchbox that made Kaiba stare with wide eyes. It was wide! The beautiful red strawberries were around the strawberry-flavored ice cream tower. There were strawberry and chocolate syrup, nuts, a few chocolate strawberries, slices of a banana, whip cream, and chocolate chips.

"Mokuba told me you never had sweets before," Serenity smiled as she took out a spoon from the box.

Kaiba could only stare… and stare… and stare.

"It's true. I never had any sweets. Did my brother put you up to this, because if he did-," Kaiba was interrupted by her giggle.

"No. I made it for you Seto," she grinned at him.

She dipped the strawberry into the whip cream, and held it for him. Kaiba leaned forward a little, bit it, and chew it on it. She smiled as Kaiba licked his lips, slowly. Every time he did that, it made Serenity shiver in excitement. Seto scooped a bit of ice cream with the spoon and held it for her. She leaned forward, opened her mouth, closed it and slid her mouth back, slowly.

Kaiba rose an eyebrow. She took the spoon, scooped the ice cream and held for it him, this time. He opened his mouth, closed it, pulled back, and let the ice cream melt in his mouth. Licking his lips, he smiled.

"I never thought that sweets can be so… sweet," Kaiba smirked as he took the spoon away from her.

"Of course. That's what make them so sweet," Serenity said blissfully.

Kaiba nodded and held the spoon for her. She took it in her mouth. Feeling ice cream on her lips, Seto leaned forward and licked the flavor off her lips. "You taste so sweet," Kaiba leered at her.

Serenity blushed at the comment, "I…" Having no idea what to say, she placed her lips on his. Kaiba's couldn't believe what was happened, but prayed that this was not a dream.

She broke the kiss and looked away. _I can't believe I did that. _Feeling his hand under chin, he made her turn to look at him.

In his eyes she could tell that he was happy. She felt his arms wrap around her petite waist and embraced her. Placing her hands on his, she snuggled with him.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Kaiba asked, hoping that she would say yes.

Serenity looked up at him.

"Does this mean I no longer your chef?" Serenity winked at him.

"I do love your homemade cooking," Seto leaned forward, "I have grown to have fallen in love with you."

Serenity tilted her head in a cute way, that made Seto adore her even more. She smiled and exclaimed, "I love you, too!"

Seto hugged her and she hugged back. The students watched. The high school journalists were taking photos to put in the paper and yearbook. The teachers couldn't believe that the C.E.O. of Kaiba corp. finally got a girlfriend. The counselors actually needed counseling.

Joey and Mai were in shocked. Tea and Yugi couldn't believe it. Tristan and Duke were shedding tears horribly.

Out of nowhere, Bakura stole the strawberry sundae.

As for Mokuba, he was extremely in high spirits. He decided to skip school because Serenity told him about the gallon of strawberry ice cream left in the freezer.

And in the end, sweet Serenity became Seto's sweetheart.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**Fin**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Hoped you like the short story. I apologize for the grammar.

_**Ki Wingz**_


End file.
